Gaskets can be used to provide a leak proof seal between two engine parts or other components. A gasket can be placed between the opposite surfaces of the two components and compressed between them to prevent the escape of a gas, fluid or other medium. One exemplary gasket application is a valve cover gasket. Valve cover gaskets can be formed at least partially of elastomeric material and generally can be installed between a cam cover and a cylinder head of an engine. In some instances, a cam cover and cylinder head can define a substantially planar mating or sealing surface. In other instances however, a cam cover and cylinder head may define non-planar mating surfaces. In these examples, such as where a sharp transition exists in the engagement region, the gasket structure must also accommodate for such transitions. As can be appreciated, sealing mating surfaces with these transitions can be challenging.
In one example, a supplemental flowable sealant, such as a silicone sealant or caulking medium such as RTV (room temperature vulcanizing) sealant, may be applied on the gasket face to enhance sealing characteristics. It would be desirable to provide a gasket that provides favorable sealing characteristics at sharp transitions in the engagement region without requiring supplemental flowable sealants.